


The Moon and You

by DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blank Verse, Fluff, WAFF, drunken poetry, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem</p><p>whilst chatting with 888mph we were discussing collabs and she asked me to throw together a poem that she could illustrate<br/>I being a little drunk said yes, and wrote this<br/>the idea was a moment between Derek and Stiles, a Sterek poem (it should be pretty obvious but with poetry who can tell, if i say it is - then it is)<br/>she then demanded i post it,<br/>so yes the blame is entirely on schnapps and 888mph</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [888mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/gifts).



The Moon and You  
a poem

The sharp edges of moonlight  
that falls upon you;  
draping itself like  
the lace of frost along the line of rib and knee and thigh and shoulder,  
dark hair's twisting and the curling fern of a smile  
you keep just for me – like a secret.  
There is a fire,  
cold and sharp,  
that echoes here,  
with memories stuffed in old drawers and tucked behind books  
that your long fingers  
lingered over,  
curled into the fabric of shirts  
we tangled together like cats.  
The moon and you and a quilted bedspread  
with smells of pine and sweat and old lovemaking  
caught in the folds of denim and the warm billow of your laughter.  
You are  
and it is never enough,  
enough,  
too much  
there is the moon and you,  
and half eaten food and empty coffee cups  
there is old floorboards and open doors  
there is the soft curl of a fern in a smile  
that you keep just for me – like a secret.


End file.
